Winter Rose
by meruhasaea
Summary: A/U A Japanese medieval love story. [Sesshoumaru/Kagome]
1. Kagome Hime

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
Winter Rose Chapter 1  
  
She gazed at the winter snow, coating the steps she had created from the journey. Quietly, she brushed aside the heavy branches laden with snow. Her steps quickening as she caught sight of her new home. She had finally arrived. The servants rushed behind her, brushing off the snow upon her kimono and quickly straightened her appearance, for it was time to finally meet her father.  
  
She cast her gaze downward as she slid aside the shoji doors to her fathers study.  
  
"Kagome, you have finally arrived." His deep voice vibrated off the thin walls as she knelt on the ground.  
  
"Hai, otou-sama," rang her soft voice.  
  
He slowly rose from his seated spot in the shadows, making his way toward her. Her heart thumped faster, louder, her blood rushed in her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for something to happen. With a gasp, she found herself suddenly in his embrace.  
  
"It has been so long," he said his voice tinted with sorrow. "It seems so long ago when you left after her death. Come, it is time to meet your sister again. Do you still remember her, your sister Kikyo?" Kagome meekly nodded.  
  
He led her around in the winding castle halls. He tightened his hold on her hand when they reached the brightly painted shoji doors with light illuminating through them casting pictures of red mountains and blue streams on the hard floor. He cleared his throat,  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Immediately she heard some rustling noises and feet padding across the floor, reaching for the doors. It was softly slid aside and Kagome could only stare at her sister.  
  
Her elder sister was beautiful. Her black hair was cast over her slim shoulders as her dark brown eyes regarded her. Her pale ivory skin gleamed from the candlelight, as she knelt to greet her father.  
  
"Otou-sama, how may I serve you?" Her voice was light and musical. "Kikyo, greet your half-sister Kagome. She will be living with us from now on. She is the daughter of my second wife. You will respect her."  
  
With that he strode away. Kagome was left alone staring as her sister quickly lifted herself off the cold floor. Kikyo turned to her and smiled a greeting. With great effort Kagome tried to smile back. And to her surprise, the door slammed shut in front of her.  
  
After few moments, she quietly walked away summoning a servant. She was led to her room. As they slipped in, she was surprised to have the same room her mother had had. It was spacious yet cozy. Her kimonos were folded and placed upon shelves as well as her few books. Her futon was in the corner of the room. She pondered the events that had happened today as she slipped off her kimono and handed it to her new servant. Why did I have to move back here? I do not want to remember anymore. With that she put on her yukata and slipped under the comforting covers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyday was the same. She ate with her family and loitered in her room. Her sister avoided her and her father had no time. But today was different; she could feel it in the air. She strolled by her father's study and was surprised to hear voices.  
  
"Is that so, Inu-Yasha?" her father murmured.  
  
"Hai, Higurashi-sama, the news of his death had been confirmed as true. So he has requested to meet with you," a male voice replied.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, send an escort to him."  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kagome quickly walked away and watched from afar as a young man left the room. He quickly bowed and went off in his own way. She slowly came back and knocked on her father's door.  
  
"Come in." She immediately knelt on the floor and was graced with his smile.  
  
"Otou-sama had a visitor."  
  
He chuckled. "How much did you hear?" She blushed hard, "the ending."  
  
"He is one of my warriors, Inu-Yasha , a hanyou. You will see him around a lot, he is one of my personal guards."  
  
Kagome was surprised "The hanyou must be skilled to guard you, otou-sama."  
  
With the she was waved away, "I have a lot of work Kagome. But call your sister."  
  
Kagome quickly made her way around the halls and stopped ahead the familiar doors. She heard giggling and whispering. She softly knocked and heard the response,  
  
"Come in."  
  
A servant had been massaging her shoulders, the male servant smirked down at Kikyo, and then he quickly excused himself and abruptly left.  
  
"Kikyo-san, Otou-sama would like to see you." Kikyo nodded and headed to the back of the room to change her kimono. With that, Kagome slipped away.  
  
She strolled onto the exterior of the castle and onto the bridge above the koi pond. This is boring, why doesn't anything exciting happen to me? I guess that this is the life of a hime.  
  
She was startled out of her daydreams when she was lightly tapped on the shoulder. Her eyes widened as her blue-grey eyes met golden colors.  
  
He was staring at her. Fighting a blush, she held her posture higher. She was sick of being stared at all her life. She blamed the color of her eyes.  
  
"Yes? Is there a problem?"  
  
Her eyes flashed with anger when she realized that his eyes were trailing down her body. He suddenly grinned and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
He deserves some of his own medicine. Then she slowly viewed him from head to toe, with a look bordering on boredom. He had thick light silver hair that reached his hips, red battle clothes, and fierce golden eyes. He was young, like her. And he was still grinning wolfishly at her. That grin reminded her of Kouga, her second suitor. Her first had been worse, Tagashiwa Hojo, the politest man that existed in the world and the most gullible.  
  
"I finally meet you, you really do look like Kikyo. My name is-"  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she flatly finished. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I'm supposed to guard you whenever you leave beyond castle doors. Don't mind me, go ahead in your walks."  
  
Kagome could only mutter curses, for her time of peace would be intruded yet again.  
  
Little did she know that amber eyes were scrutinizing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! This is Sera.please do not flame me. Please review or e-mail me: Winter_Snow@earthlink.net 


	2. Marriage

Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own Inu-Yasha.*sigh*  
  
Winter Rose Chapter 2 : The Marriage Contract  
  
With a weary sigh, Kagome entered the barren rose garden. Most had died due to the sudden blizzards that had befallen the lands. She quickly made her way through the prickly thorns and could only lift her long sleeves to hide her smiles as she heard Inu-Yasha curse "those damn thorns".  
  
She finally caught sight of the only surviving bush in the entire garden. The blood red roses were barely drooping. She immediately took out a little package of white powder and sprinkled it upon the roses.  
  
"What're those for? A curious Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"The powder emanates warmth that can feed the roses energy, allowing it to survive the cold."  
  
"Who cares about damn roses, where'd you get the powder?"  
  
"Kaede, she is an old miko who created it to protect the villagers crop for sudden winters. She gave it to me for my goodbye present."  
  
All was silent after that, too silent. She was not surprised when she saw Inu-Yasha inspect there surroundings: naked bushes and bare trees.  
  
She shivered, the tingling sensation went down her spine.I am being watched, a youkai.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, shall we return?"  
  
He grunted his answer.  
  
With that they quickly turned and paced to the doors.  
  
~~~~~Sesshoumaru~~~~~  
  
I had been following her the whole week. She had just noticed me.The idiot guard had not. He leapt gracefully onto the trees, watching there retreating forms as his white hair swayed in the winds. With that, he was a blur reaching toward his fortress.  
  
Within a few minutes he landed on the outskirts of his massive castle. He would still need time to ponder. the will. His father had commanded that he marry into royalty of high prestige, specifically the Higurashi. They owned far more land in human terms than any other. There crops were blessed and managed to feed the massive numbers of villagers for years. So hundreds of samurai's had pledged there loyalty to the king. The marriage would try to bring the youkai's and humans closer together without feuding much over land space.  
  
Curse him. He knows of my hate for mankind.then why?  
  
He could already hear the escort sent reach the base of the hill. He went out to receive the message. He could only gaze at the men as there smell of salty sweat permeated through the air. Bitter. I will have to marry one of them.a human.  
  
~~~~~Kagome~~~~~  
  
"My lady, Higurashi-sama would like your presence in his study." Kagome nodded and headed out to the spacious room.  
  
The guard, Inu-Yasha, glanced briefly at her and slid opened the door. Her eyes widened. Why are all of Otou-sama's advisors meeting? At least Kikyo is here.  
  
Kikyo did not look happy, in fact, she was grimacing. But when she caught sight of her, she suddenly looked surprised.  
  
"Otou-sama, you have called for me?"  
  
Silence was her answer.  
  
"Otou-sama?" she boldly asked.  
  
Kagome gazed at his hunched form. He looks almost upset. His eyes were shut in deep concentration. It was the silence that confirmed that something dreadful would happen. Slowly, she watched as his eyes peeled open and sorrowfully stared at her and her sister. Then with a wave of his hand, all the advisors left. Then he finally broke the silence.  
  
"He is coming and there is nothing that I can do concerning it. One of you shall depart from me forever. I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome could only gasp.  
  
Marriage.  
  
  
  
miko - priestess youkai - demon Otou-sama - father  
  
  
  
Yo. *sweats* umm . please review?  
  
Thank you for reviewing and if you would like me to respond please ask!!! E-mail: Winter_Snow@earthlink.net 


	3. Flashbacks

Winter Rose Chapter 3 : Flashbacks  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
The news shocked her. She sat there frozen, eyes wide.  
  
"Who will marry who," Kikyo monotonously asked.  
  
"He will most likely choose his bride."  
  
It was obvious that Kikyo had already known this information.  
  
"But who is he, a king or just a noble? Where does he rule? What does he look like, how -"Kikyo was cut short.  
  
"I do not know all answers, all I know is that he is a powerful youkai forced into this marriage. His father ruled the entire western land, and we are in the center of it. This is also an alliance."  
  
  
  
He was to arrive soon, Kagome could only fret. Few days had passed.Worry was etched all over her face. Ugh.these clothes are so heavy. She finally did feel like a princess, draped into layers of kimonos. She turned her head and observed Kikyo. Kikyo was smoothing out the wrinkles of silk, fixing her already perfect hair, and barking out orders to the servants.  
  
It was giving her a headache. She straightened herself and walked to the back of the castle. She knelt onto the cold floor a foot away from stepping onto the snow and stared at the frozen koi pond. She watched as dead leaves were picked up in the winds embrace and fluttered to new whereabouts. I wish I was normal.perhaps I will flutter to a new destination.  
  
She was briefly startled. Inu-Yasha. As she looked questionably at him, he sat down next to her, radiating warmth.  
  
"Which one of you is leaving?" he solemnly asked.  
  
~~~~~Inu-Yasha~~~~~  
  
He waited patiently for her answer. He had to admit that he liked Kagome far better than Kikyo. Kikyo had once wrapped him around her finger, playing innocent as well as in love. He thought that they would be together, until he found her in the arms of another.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He was off duty early and he wanted to be with her again. Rounding the corner of the hall, he was surprised to hear giggling. He did what his instincts urged him to, he poked a hole in the rice paper door and he peeked.  
  
Kikyo was sitting on the fur rug in her room, smiling demurely at her secret lover. He whispered something into her ear, and she giggled. Then the man took her into his arms and kissed her lightly.  
  
Soon he quickly rose and left through the window.  
  
She then slowly stood and brushed herself, straightening her kimono, wearing a smirk.  
  
That when he decided to make an entrance.  
  
"Kikyo," he flatly interrupted, looking bored.  
  
"Oh! Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo gushed. "Did you just arrive?" she cautiously asked.  
  
"No, I was here the whole time, have an answer?" he furiously snarled.  
  
".It was just that.I did not think that you loved me anymore.so I accepted a call from Naraku-san.and.and.," she trailed off.  
  
But by then Inu-Yasha was gone.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome had been far more obvious in all her answers. It was apparent that she was the opposite of Kikyo and far more the interesting. She was always visiting the roses or wandering around the back of the castle.  
  
He stared into her blue eyes as he recalled another memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He had seen her leave for the dead garden again and so picked up his sword and followed her. She was not that mad at him anymore. She had accepted the fact that she would be followed and so had begun to open up to him.  
  
"Here, do you want to powder the roses?" her soft voice floated through the air.  
  
He stared. She smiled. She walked to him, took hold of his hand, and led him closer to the roses.  
  
"Sprinkle a little."  
  
"I know, "he roughly answered.  
  
He awkwardly took the packet and pinched up a bit. He craned his neck and faced her. She was still smiling.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It's not my fault that I'm following her, I'd rather sleep. But then again, I would be sleeping forever if Higurashi-sama didn't intervene.he saved my life.he got wounded, broke his fighting arm. saved me.I pledged my soul to him.he is my lord.  
  
He was broken out of his stupor when she answered him, "I really do not know. It should most likely be Kikyo because she is older and she is so beautiful."  
  
That's not true, you are.  
  
He was interrupted when a guard reported inaudibly to him that the escort had reached the castle.  
  
He bowed low to her, signaling his leave. She gave him another warm smile indicating that she accepted his message. Then he was gone.  
  
Inu-Yasha set off to the massive timber doors, crunching on the snow. Marriage. to who.better not be Kagome.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, guardsmen shoved at the massive fortified doors, creaking open.  
  
His eyes greeted his fellow soldiers, however, an arrogant figure was revealed.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.his stepbrother.Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is a response to the reviews that I have received: I AM SORRY THE STORIES ARE SHORT, BUT THAT IS WHY I AM UPDATING FASTER!!!  
  
Please review *o*  
  
E-mail me at Winter_Snow@earthlink.net if you have any questions. I shall e-mail back all responses.  
  
  
  
Sera ~ _ 


	4. Confrontation

Winter Rose Chapter 4: The Confrontation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha...  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha choked on his saliva.  
  
No...NO...This is a lie...  
  
Based on pure impulse, he attacked.  
  
  
  
~~~~~Sesshoumaru~~~~~  
  
  
  
Still a child...  
  
He leaped gracefully out of the way, landing a few feet away from the growling Inu-Yasha. He waited for the second charge, and it came. This time he whipped around him and slammed him with a back fist ungracefully into the snow, causing Inu-Yasha to fly into a tree.  
  
He could hear the slow yet heavy panting of his half-brother...and Higurashi.  
  
He leisurely turned around and faced the shocked lord. He spoke first.  
  
"Son of the Western Lord...we welcome you," he chocked out.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Enter Sesshoumaru-sama, we must discuss this alliance..."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and strode into the castle, never looking back at his half-brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikyo sighed. He has arrived and I want to meet him. She practiced a pretty pout for the tenth time on the mirror. There, I perfected it. With that, she rushed to her feet and made her way to meet the lord. He is all mine...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome heard the silent whispering of the maids. Making out the few words, she knew that Inu-Yasha was in trouble. She abruptly got up startling the maids as she made her way to the front of the castle.  
  
She was surprised at the sight that greeted her. Inu-Yasha was kneeling on the snow, clutching his stomach, snarling.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she ran to him.  
  
Silence was his answer.  
  
"Please speak to me, are you hurt?" This time she was genuinely frightened.  
  
"Speak to me," she pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had heard her approach and was unable to meet her in the eyes. Here he was, the leader of the Elite Guard that protected the royal family, kneeling on the snow in pain. After the third answer, he could not bear to leave her so sad.  
  
He grunted.  
  
To his surprise, she crouched onto the snow next to him. One hand was reaching for his hand as another was brushing the snow off his back.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed out, "I'm fine."  
  
She could only give him another sad smile as she held his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikyo made her way quickly to the guest room. She fixed her appearance and slid open the doors. Silently she slipped in, kneeling her greeting to the lords.  
  
"Otou-sama, the maids have told me that you wished to see me?" she lied.  
  
Startled and befuddled, her father just waved at her to come close.  
  
Immediately, she placed herself next to the youkai lord. She smiled up at him, demurely.  
  
"I welcome you, my lord," she purred as she flipped her hair back.  
  
He coolly stared at her.  
  
"This meeting is over," his voice rumbled. "I, Sesshoumaru, shall pick one of your daughters for marriage, and then we shall leave.  
  
He smoothly lifted himself up and departed from the room.  
  
Damn, I will get him later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha had finally got up and left for his room, leaving her in the snow. Sadly, she viewed her surroundings. Dead trees and white snow, this is my life... With that she turned and left, heading back to her comfort, her garden.  
  
She sat on the same place, her six layer kimono keeping her warm. She stared put into the snow...it reminded her of her mother...  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!" the little girl ran around the forest searching for her mother. "Answer me, onegai..." Tears began to fill her shining blue eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" a startled voice called out.  
  
Kagome easily located the voice and plummeted into her mother's arm. She stared up at the face, a blurry image. But the image was sick. Her mother was dying. Her pale skin and shaky hands easily answered her feared question.  
  
"I love you, Kagome," she whispered softly, "You are going to visit a friend of mine. You shall live with your father when you come and age...I am sorry little one, this is the life of a hime..."  
  
With that her mother kissed her and walked deeper into the forest, her skin mirroring the earth she tread upon. She knew deep in her heart that she was never going to see her mother again. The snow was her death.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
She had dazed off...she quickly wiped the tears and peeled her eyes open to view the garden again. What happened? Why is everything so white? Slowly she followed the tiny wrinkles in the snow into the face of Sesshoumaru.  
  
She had been staring into his kimono... 


	5. Face to Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha...for the fifth time....*sigh*  
  
Winter Rose Chapter 5: Face to Face  
  
  
  
Kagome just stared. Then blinked, stared, and blinked.  
  
Before her was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen.  
  
He gazed back at her as his knee-length white hair billowed around him. He was tall with ivory skin matching his kimono. He was blessed with high cheekbones, and an elegant nose. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon and violet twin stripes on both his smooth cheeks. Long black eyelashes framed his deep set amber-golden eyes as they viewed her under highly arched white brows.  
  
She blushed at her rudeness.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"Can I help you sir?" she blurted out.  
  
He just gazed at her with contempt.  
  
"...Excuse me?" she hesitantly asked again.  
  
She was tired today...the arrival of the youkai lord, Inu-Yasha's pain, her loneliness...  
  
"Will you please tell me what you would like or did you decide to stand and stare at me the entire time?" she exploded.  
  
Without an utterance, he turned his back on her and left.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
He had finally met her face to face. She had been in a dazed fashion and so he had decided to scrutinize her. She had not even noticed his presence until the tears began to pour. After her eyes began to refocus, she had questionably stared into his kimono. Then into his face. Then burst into a temper...  
  
And he had allowed her to...unlike the other one.  
  
  
  
************************Morning  
  
  
  
Kikyo woke up and hurriedly yapped orders at the maids to dress her in the most beautiful accessories that she possessed. It was time to meet the youkai lord again.  
  
With the help of the maids, she barely managed to fit into a ten layer kimono, the outer kimono jacket brilliantly shining a blood red color that matched her painted lips. She was ornamented with gold and rubies. Heavy gold trinkets were placed into her hair as her brown-black hair was swept down to the floor. One more time to practice my smile...  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up, her head pounding. Sango, her personal maid, rushed in.  
  
"I am so sorry, hime. I woke up late...," expecting a punishment she lowered her head.  
  
None came.  
  
Instead a tired voice begged for a comfortable kimono, and Sango hastened to please her.  
  
Rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes, she slipped into an ivory colored silk inner kimono, then a thick blue kimono.  
  
She murmured her thanks as Sango brushed her raven locks. With that, she fled to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Kagome rushed into the appointed room, remembering that a breakfast had been scheduled to meet the youkai lord. All were quietly sitting, patiently waiting for her to be seated. She plopped onto the floor, blushing at her tardiness.  
  
With that the maids entered, carrying trays of a simple breakfast. Kagome, tired and hungry, gratefully savored her food, unknowingly as amber eyes stared at her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~Sesshoumaru~~~~~  
  
  
  
They had been seated for a moment waiting for the younger one to arrive. The elder, Kikyo, had been frantically trying to catch his attention. Purring and giggling had finally reached its limit. And right before he decided to rip her to shreds, the younger entered.  
  
She was dressed simply, yet elegantly. The kimono pictured a pastel blue sky with soft white clouds. A waterfall etched with silver streaks fell from stones at mid waist to the bottom of the kimono. Light flowers bloomed at the base of the kimono.  
  
Kikyo, on the other hand, was dressed in a brilliant red that burned his sensitive eyes.  
  
He did not eat, it was unnecessary to him. He observed the younger eating then the older. Kikyo, whenever catching her unaware, would quickly smile widely at him, her white teeth stained with pickled vegetables. Disgusting...  
  
  
  
~~~~~Kagome~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yum...That was delicious. Finished quickly, she scanned the room. Inu- Yasha's golden eyes greeted her as he sat beside her father, finished with his meal. Kikyo was on her right, pretty and perky in the morning, flirting with the stranger.  
  
Bored, she decided to converse with the dark silhouette leaning slightly on the wall.  
  
"Good morning," she smiled.  
  
The form effortlessly moved closer, away from the shadows and closer to the table.  
  
"What is your name sir? My name is Kagome."  
  
"...Sesshoumaru," a deep voice answered.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you...Are you he that one of us are going to marry?" she gestured to Kikyo.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"Aah."  
  
Then he leaned forward, into the light.  
  
She gasped.  
  
It was him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~Sesshoumaru~~~~~~  
  
She opened her mouth to speak. Then wet her pink lips, embarrassed.  
  
"I am sorry," she whispered to him. "About yesterday...I did not know that you were there...nor who you were..."  
  
Kikyo and the rest in the room were straining to hear her.  
  
But she blushed furiously and rapidly departed the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha is glaring at me...he is fond of the younger one...  
  
  
  
  
  
Sera:  
  
I thought that you would not appreciate to wait forever for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to meet, so I left a not-so-big cliffhanger this time after they had spoken....barely...  
  
What time do you all read fanfics? I would like to update my fanfic when most people are around...  
  
  
  
E-mail me!!! Winter_Snow@earthlink.net 


	6. The Courting

Disclaimer: The great Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of Inu-Yasha...  
  
Authors Note: I am so ~ sorry about the delay. My mother stole my keyboard, furious that I have been spending my time always online. Then the internet was not working...  
  
  
  
Winter Rose The Courting I  
  
  
  
~~~~~Kikyo~~~~~  
  
She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, nibbling the remainder of her breakfast. I had been trying the whole day yesterday to get him...  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
She had tried yesterday to capture him with her beauty, which had failed. Repeating these thoughts over and over again, she made a wrong turn in the hall ways. She found herself at the frozen koi pond, behind Sesshoumaru. Immediately, she pinched her cheeks and floated over to him.  
  
"Oh my! Is this not a surprise? I never imagined finding you here my Lord. Oh, I am so rude, my name is Kikyo."  
  
He did not even look at her.  
  
She giggled and tried again.  
  
"You are Sesshoumaru-sama, am I right my lord?"  
  
No answer.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
She huffed. It did not matter, there were suitors begging for her hand.  
  
Today, Naraku was going to visit...Perhaps the youkai lord will become jealous...  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed. He patiently sat outside Kagome's door, waiting for her to exit to visit the garden. Sesshoumaru wants her...  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Kagome changed into a comfortable kimono, heavy and soft. She brushed her raven locks as she tied a sash around her waist instead of the traditional obi. This time she would slip out through her window. I need some time alone...sorry Inu-Yasha  
  
She easily slipped through the oval window, careful not to break the thick painted rice paper shutters. Luckily, her room was located at the back of the castle near the garden. She sunk into the fresh snow and trudged to her favorite spot. She reached deep into her kimono and drew out the folded packet.  
  
I only have enough for a few days...then they will die.  
  
She carefully pinched a suffice amount and was about to let it flutter onto the roses until a voice boomed out.  
  
"Kagome" Inu-Yasha hurried over.  
  
With a little smile she turned to him.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Is something of the matter Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to leave without me," he panted.  
  
"...Sorry..."  
  
Then there was an awkward silence.  
  
Then she sensed a presence, similar to Inu-Yasha...but more powerful...Sesshoumaru.  
  
She turned and glared into violet skies and was greeted with long wisps of white hair disappearing into the stark forest trees.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
The brat was talking to her. she will be mine. She is far more likable than the whore of her sister...With that, Sesshoumaru strode of to settle the agreements that had began 15 years ago...the damn will...  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha-sama, Higurashi-sama demands your presence in his study," the meek maid bowed in the snow.  
  
He nodded and sent a confused glance toward the house. Shit...Sesshoumaru...  
  
He bowed low to Kagome and sent a wistful look at her before he hiked through the crushed snow, following the young maid.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
She just sat there...alone. What was that gaze that Inu-Yasha gave to me? It was almost as though he wanted something...my powder?  
  
Kagome unconsciously powered the roses then paced the naked garden. The sun is getting brighter, the snow is passing.  
  
She efficiently moved the branches in her path to walk deeper into the forest behind the garden. Then she saw a flash of gaudy red against the bleak color of the dirty snow. Kikyo? They were distant, but Kagome worried for her sister. She hurried closer to a secluded region where tall timber trees surrounded her.  
  
Kikyo...in the arms of a man.  
  
Kikyo's head was tilted back as the fair-skinned man brought down his head to kiss her, his long wavy black hair intertwining in hers in the kiss. The she broke the kiss and pointed to the man the entrance. He nodded and in a haze, he departed. Kikyo quickly fixed her smudged appearance and headed back for the castle, Kagome followed.  
  
Curious, she padded softly on the snow toward the grand entrance that Kikyo had pointed to. She rounded the corner and abruptly collided into a man...the fair-skinned man.  
  
She stared.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Hello...who are you?" Kagome broke the silence.  
  
He flashed a heart melting smile with his pearly white teeth. "Naraku."  
  
"...I am Kagome, you must be looking for someone."  
  
"Uh... have you seen Kikyo...hime...," he hastily attached, "dear maid, you are very beautiful, visit me sometime..." He flashed another flirtatious smile.  
  
At this she frowned then glowered at the surprised man.  
  
"Go away," then she turned and walked away, insulted.  
  
He and Kikyo belongs together.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Sesshoumaru exited the study. He made his way over to the woman Kagome. She appears angry...He slid down next to her.  
  
He solemnly spoke "I shall stay a while longer, be prepared for any surprises."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"There are those who thirst for my life, beware who you accompany."  
  
Her eyes widened as she turned to face him.  
  
He looks almost sad...I want to comfort him....  
  
She was about to reply when a slim hand commanded silence. "That is all." Then he gracefully walked away, his white hair trailing after him.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Inu-Yasha had trouble maintaining a commanding face as his heart was thumping.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Higurashi murmured, "Sesshoumaru shall be staying longer. There is still turmoil surrounding his home. So he is unable to take a bride."  
  
Relief  
  
Then Inu-Yasha dipped his head knowing of what was coming next.  
  
"Respect him. He is your brother."  
  
Some brother...step-brother...  
  
"Now go and accompany my daughter Kikyo as she meets her suitor, Naraku, I believe."  
  
"Hai Higurashi-sama."  
  
With that Inu-Yasha turned and left casting a look of yearning toward Kagome standing afar discussing to a maid.  
  
************************  
  
"Oh Naraku," Kikyo purred into his ear. She slyly slipped her hand into his as she leaned into his body. He burst out laughing at her attempt to seduce him.  
  
She pouted, and then frowned.  
  
"You do not find me attractive?" She stretched out onto the fur rug, her cherry colored lips curving into a smile.  
  
His eyes were immediately filled with lust. She reached out to him but froze in surprise.  
  
"Kikyo-hime" a voice harshly interrupted, "I see that you have lost your innocence already."  
  
Her dark brown eyes turned to the shadow in her room.  
  
Her voice could only squeak out the forbidden name.  
  
Sesshoumaru.... 


	7. The Courting II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha  
  
Authors Notes: I apologize for breaking Inu-Yasha's heart in the future. I have a passionate dislike for Kikyo...have you noticed? So? You guys like my story so far. I have good ideas for future ones.  
  
  
  
Winter Rose Chapter 7: The Courting II  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikyo stared in horror as her brown eyes met his, illuminating fierce golden eyes from the corner of the dim room.  
  
She gulped helplessly...and Naraku made it worse...  
  
"Who is he honey?" he asked nonchalantly, weaving his hand through his wavy black hair as he leaned backward into a relaxed position.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Are you a servant? You better keep silent about..."  
  
Naraku eyed the approaching figure warily. For the "servant" had on a flawlessly white kimono embroidered with red and delicate facial features blaring out that he was no mere servant.  
  
Kikyo broke the challenging eye contact between them. "Sesshoumaru-sama, meet Naraku-sama of the North Providence."  
  
Her artificial merry voice was recognized by both.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and left the two lovers in a shamed silence.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Kagome...I believe that it is obvious of whom Sesshoumaru-sama desires for as his future mate...," Higurashi mumbled out. "Though I would rather have you...never mind..."  
  
Kagome sat in wonder contemplating her father's words... "So...Kikyo is leaving us?"  
  
Higurashi chuckled at his daughter's naiveté.  
  
Then he did the most surprising thing for a man who had all to do, he reached out and held his beloved daughter in his arms.  
  
But the other daughter had been watching.... hatefully.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
In her room Kikyo considered the situation. Evidently, it would not be her who left with the prince.  
  
Ugh...damn it...it did not work the way it was supposed too...  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Kagome blushed as she ran into Sesshoumaru in a hurry. She blurted out an apology and waited for his response.  
  
...silence...  
  
She looked up afraid that he would blow up at her any moment. Instead, she met questioning eyes.  
  
Just like the look that Inu-Yasha gave me when we first met...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He stood there admiring her. She was dressed in a simple warm kimono in a pale sunset orange and a dark blue obi. Her skin was flawless and creamy. Her body was lithe and slender, yet she was short, barely reaching his chin. Her dark brows were gracefully arched over her large innocent eyes as her lips were pink as the sakura. Her hair rivaled the wings of a raven and her bangs fell unruly over her forehead. The rest was layered and swept at her hips. But it was her eyes, her eyes that had captured him the first time he spoke to her. They were such a vivid color of blue that it had captured his curiosity. Now they were looking up at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ano..." Kagome began.  
  
"Apology accepted, human." He monotonously answered after the lingering silence.  
  
She bowed her good-bye and was about to leave when he suddenly asked her destination.  
  
"I am heading for the gardens, Inu Yasha is waiting for me...would you like to join us?" she ended the long sentence as her voice quivered.  
  
One of his brows rose high. Inu Yasha is waiting for her...this will be pleasant...he thought darkly.  
  
"Let us head for the gardens," he smirked as she turned away.  
  
Surprised and pleased she cheerfully led the way.  
  
I am getting to know my future brother-in-law.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha paced the garden excitedly, he was looking forward in spending more time with Kagome.  
  
What's taking her so long?  
  
He glanced around searching for the young princess and was met with a sight that boiled his blood.  
  
Now they were heading his way.  
  
He then forced a smile at the two as they advanced toward him, he did not like the way those two were close to each other...and closer....  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
He immediately moved nearer to Kagome as his half-breed brother began to sputter.  
  
His chest was intimately pressed to Kagome's backside as he loomed over her. She had questionably glanced back at him but he shrugged away her confused looks. He smiled at his brother.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you not have a mate yet?" his eyes narrowed.  
  
His step-brother just angrily shook his head. Kagome was watching...  
  
"You stink of the older one's perfume."  
  
Inu Yasha blanched.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that he had won this short verbal battle.  
  
Inu Yasha whispered his response as he guilty glanced at Kagome. "That was long ago...it's been over for a long time."  
  
"Her essence is still wrapped around you, in your clothes, hair......the air around you...I can still smell it even though it is old."  
  
Kagome was surprised, "You courted Kikyo before!?"  
  
He solemnly nodded.  
  
"We could have been a family if you had married...," she quieted as she saw his eyes harden and understood why they two never got along. She saw the hate between the two everyday.  
  
Sesshoumaru sneered, "No human would marry a hanyou."  
  
An embarrassing silence took hold as Kagome turned away from them and walked to her roses.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed, leaving the woeful guard alone in the snow.  
  
Kagome stopped before her roses and sprinkled it with all that she had.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you never get along with your brother?"  
  
"His blood is tainted," was his abrupt answer.  
  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
She changed the dense subject.  
  
"The roses are so pretty...the winter roses."  
  
He agreed with her, the blood red roses were opened to the bleak sky even though the harsh snow fell upon it.  
  
And they stood there silently admiring it for the last time that it would survive.  
  
Then he slowly walked up to her, gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
Kagome then realized that an immense change was to take place, altering her life forever.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down to her and softly kissed her, and she blossomed like a flower for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I apologize for postponing this for two weeks...  
  
I am very grateful for the reviews that I have received...thank you all Please review...It keeps me very motivated... The more reviews, the faster the story will appear!  
  
Thank you very much ~ I will end this story soon with few more chapters. _ 


	8. The Courting III

Disclaimer: Dear Santa,  
  
Christmas is coming and I have been a really good girl this year. For my present I would like to own Inu Yasha.  
  
Little Girl,  
  
Hey, I already gave it to Rumiko Takahashi. Suck it up and learn to live without it...remember, it belongs to her! Here, have this beamer instead...  
  
Your loving Santa  
  
  
  
Authors Note: My goal was to reach 200 reviews for Chapter 7 and I have received 205. Thank you to those who have reviewed.  
  
Ningen - human  
  
Miko - priestess  
  
Houshi - priest/monk  
  
  
  
  
  
Winter Rose Chapter 8: The Courting III  
  
  
  
The smell of jasmine invaded his senses as he stood with her in the snow. Finally he broke the light kiss and stared into her eyes. She was surprised as he was. He had felt a spark in the kiss and felt a tingling sensation spread around his body, warming him. And for her, he felt her emotions in turmoil. Her pulse had increased as well as the blush broadened across her face.  
  
They stood there, searching for right words to explain the revelation.  
  
  
  
Luckily, Inu Yasha interrupted the wordless couple.  
  
"It's late." He had finally come up to join them and was greeted with a harsh slap to reality. He could only think of harsh reasons for his birth as he watched them kiss.  
  
"Hai, shall we go in?"  
  
Both nodded and followed her into the dark haven.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Kikyo was bitter. I lost everything. Even Naraku is starting to dislike me. They both knew I was playing with them...Naraku and Sesshoumaru... Naraku wants the future title as the lord of this castle, Sesshoumaru wants a wife, Kagome.  
  
She is always in my way...it is time to get rid of her.  
  
She swiftly drew out her ink brush and rice paper and wrote orders. After few silent moments, she folded it neatly and summoned a loyal servant to do her bidding.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
The very night she dreamt of the kiss that they had shared. It was her first kiss. She had to admit that he was the Prince Charming of tales she had been told as a younger child, but he was too emotionless and mean.  
  
With a sigh, she shoved the heavy blankets off of her tired body. She embraced the chill in the air, trying to ignore the warmth emanating from the mountainous blankets. Immediately, Sango arrived and began to prepare her for the bright new day.  
  
Stifling a yawn, she made her way to the spacious room serving breakfast. All were present, and Kagome found herself seated between Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Cold greetings were exchanged and idle chatter was developed. She politely chatted to surrounding people, trying to escape Sesshoumaru's heated gaze across the wide table. Finally, she spoke to him.  
  
"Good Morning, Sesshoumaru-sama," her voice was husky and low from the morning chill.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"...would you care for some tea?"  
  
He instead narrowed his eyes at her breakfast companions.  
  
Everyone was staring, again.  
  
Almost smugly, he poured down the always-served-but-never-drank tea down his throat then gracefully slid his empty cup to her. Kagome reached for the ornately decorated tea cup but was instead met with his hands. He had swiftly intercepted her reach and took her small hand into his large ones. She turned red.  
  
"Your hands are rough." He murmured under his breath. He delicately ran his smooth hand over hers, acknowledging the barely noticeable rough texture.  
  
"I did not grow up here in my childhood years. I lived with an old miko, so I learned a bit of archery."  
  
"Aa," with a pointed claw-like finger he drew light circles into her palm.  
  
She shivered.  
  
"'Um...breakfast is over," Kikyo pointed out.  
  
She had unknowingly entertained her curious guests. But fortunately, he had released her hand. She made a mad dash for the door.  
  
"Ningen, you have forgotten about the tea," amusement was stretched in his voice.  
  
She could not have possibly blush any shade darker and escaped through the already open doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
He wiped the amusement off his face and relaxed a bit on his soft flat cushion seat. He allowed his senses to wander the surrounding environment...trouble brewed in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
She carefully read the dusty book again. It was too confusing. She had ended her lessons in haiku and history after breakfast, and so had searched through her mother's pile of belongings. She had unexpectedly tumbled onto a thin book of spells. She was surprised to find such powerful spells in the small book, compiling only a handful of spells. She had reread the rice paper booklet at least ten times before she began to grasp the confusing concepts and symbols. But a special one had caught her interest. It was a difficult shield spell, but the easiest in the book. With that, she began to memorize it thoroughly.  
  
It was around evening when she noticed Sango softly knocking on her door.  
  
"What is it Sango?"  
  
"It is time for the evening meal, my lady," Sango confidently answered. She was especially fond of Kagome because she was not a slave master like Kikyo. She was more like a younger sibling that she had lost. She thanked the Buddha profusely for her new lady.  
  
"Oh, already, will you help me into the outer kimono?"  
  
"Hai," Sango rushed into the room and immediately set to work.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Kagome entered the room shortly before Kikyo appeared. She nervously scanned the room and was relieved to find Sesshoumaru missing. So instead, she seated herself in between her father and Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
She often glanced at her sister. Her father was enjoying himself with Kagome as they debated over haiku's and historical leaders. But Inu- Yasha was staring at her with a soft look in his eyes.  
  
Then a servant awkwardly rushed to her father as the room hushed into silence. Suddenly, Higurashi broke into a wide smile.  
  
"A houshi has arrived. Word has been finally spread of the future marriage. Bring in the houshi." He summoned.  
  
Then a young man stepped into the room. He was dressed in black and purple robes. A slight tan face broke into a charming smile as intelligent dark brown eyes surveyed the room. The sunlight glinted off his single loop earring and his golden staff.  
  
"My name is Miroku. I shall bind together Sesshoumaru-sama and his bride together."  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
It had arrived before dawn, before any human rose in the morning. He had felt the unknown presence in the castle, silent and elusive...an assassin. So he had set out for it, but knew that it would take time to hunt the hunter.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
It understood its orders clear, kill the girl...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading. Please review my story to keep me motivated and to continue making me feel special.  
  
My goal for this chapter is to reach 240 before I continue this story.  
  
  
  
And maybe I will make it longer, I do not want to rush and kill this story... 


	9. Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha *turns to the hyperventilating lawyer* There! Happy?!  
  
  
  
A/N: I cannot believe that I have so many reviews...I'm so happy...*dabs the brimming tears* I have about 289..and I asked for 240...I love you all!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Winter Rose Chapter 9: Assassin  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome missed Sesshoumaru...of course she would not openly admit the truth, but he had disappeared for two days. She was beginning to worry. Her father had reassured her that he was one of the most powerful demons in the land, but a wave of uneasiness swept over her.  
  
  
  
She had finished her spell and even tried it, commanding the weeping Sango to attack her with a katana.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!...my lady...YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Sango screeched at Kagome.  
  
  
  
She expected this from her faithful servant. "I asked if you would please attack me with this katana." She held the rusty blade to her, but Sango immediately backed away into the corner of the room.  
  
  
  
But the stubborn hime refused to give up. "Sango, please do not force me to command you..." she stopped short as the Sango stared at Kagome as though she was out of her sane mind.  
  
  
  
"Sango..." Kagome warned.  
  
  
  
"Please do not make me..." she pleaded.  
  
  
  
"Sango, I command you to attack me," she firmly ended. She placed the sword on the floor inches away from her trembling maid.  
  
  
  
"...No..."  
  
  
  
"Fine then Sango, is it true that your brother is dead?" Kagome noticed her stiffen up a bit. "I had to beg Inu-Yasha to tell me the details...so he died because you could not protect him?"  
  
  
  
Sango was seething. She was seeing red...  
  
  
  
"I head that you were an experienced demon huntress, evidently your not. To let your own brother die..."  
  
  
  
Then Sango attacked.  
  
  
  
Startled Kagome barely dodged the flinging sword then began to chant the spell. Slowly, the air surrounding her began to shimmer as the katana began hitting an invisible barrier. By then, Sango regained her wits.  
  
  
  
"I-I-I am so sorry my lady, I had no idea what came over me. But the things that you said had wounded me deeply..." Sango sorrowfully ended.  
  
  
  
"Oh Sango, I am sorry too that I stooped down so low to force you to attack me. But it is important that I try out this spell and assure myself that it will work before..." Kagome trailed off spacing off.  
  
  
  
"Before?"  
  
  
  
"Well...I received a death threat this morning. I am going to die today..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. 'It was just here.' Then he was startled, 'It smells like jasmine...Kagome and Kikyo...was the demon near you?' The scents became choppy and irregular. It hit him hard, he had been purposely led afar from the Higurashi castle. Whatever this demon was, it was very good at its job. He then propelled himself into the air and allowed his true form take over before he landed with a thud and sprinted to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
She smirked. Today was the day that her beloved sister was to fade away from the world. He promised me her death by tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
Sango rushed into Higurashi's quarters and blurted out the news. Her lord was stunned then without delay called his bodyguards.  
  
  
  
"Protect the princesses at all cost. Half will protect Kikyo- hime as the other protects Kagome-hime," he explained to the assembly of men and demons. They split into two groups and headed for the destined rooms. Then he set out for Kagome with his personal guards.  
  
  
  
He was not surprised to find her kneeling on the futon, stony- faced and silent. His men rushed into her room, surrounding her in a tight circle of bodies of living flesh and armor.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
It lurked beneath the castle, below the thick wood which separated it from her.  
  
  
  
Stretching its lean form higher, it released vapors that would paralyze the men...leaving the few demons to prey upon one by one.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat still, relying on her instincts to hear sounds. Then she felt a peculiar aura. It stood out. She felt it spark once or twice then disappear. It had begun.  
  
  
  
Her hand inched toward her hidden weapon  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. It was odd...something was out of place. He gripped the Tetsusaiga, noticing that his reflexes were slightly slow. Something was definitely wrong. The men around him were abnormally still, unmoving. He knew that it could be normal...but their eyes were wide, frozen in fear.  
  
  
  
'Oh Kami...' He rushed to his lord and immediately and looped a cloth over his face, covering the lower portion of his face. It was too late. Higurashi was paralyzed like the men. Kagome was unmoving too, silent. Only a handful of demons were moving, trembling themselves to fight it. They were unable to trace it, knowing that inhaling too much would freeze them.  
  
  
  
So they stood ready, near each other to defend there lord and princess.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
It seeped up though the wood boards, pooling behind an ignorant victim. It solidified then. A breath later, it attacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
He heard a scream. He whipped around and found two men behind him gone, then another and another. Whatever it was, it was also fast. Barely any demons were standing around him, others were on the floor covered with black acid. The humans were lucky, since they were already paralyzed, they were left alone, not burning like other demons.  
  
  
  
'Kuso...' He let his instincts flow and searched for the youki. He felt it flicker right behind him. In a blink, he had pulled out Tetsusaiga and slash what was behind. And he was lucky...he had sliced a piece off the black blob...an arm.  
  
  
  
Then with a bang, the shoji door burst open. Miroku grimly stared at it before throwing the gourd of holy water. Pointing his holy staff, he murmured a spell, peeling off the demons disguise.  
  
  
  
Crimson eyes, long fangs, sharp claws, unearthly pale face, tattoos, black armor...it was definitely a hired assassin. Flexing a bloodstained claw, it grinned at him. Then it threw itself at the hanyou catching Inu-Yasha unprepared. It dug its bloody claws into his chest releasing the same burning acid. Painfully, Inu-Yasha was thrown into the wall. He broke through it and the wall crumbled. Only the houshi remained. Miroku prepared himself and waited for the assault. He managed to evade the first swipe, but the second under swing caught him off guard and he was violently thrown to the walls. With a heavy thump, he fell back on the floor gripping his broken side.  
  
  
  
The demon smirked at his work and sharply turned to Kagome. It strolled to Kagome as its smile widened. It stropped a feet away from her and observed her. Then amorously licked a claw and reached for her.  
  
  
  
Kagome was prepared, somewhat. As the hand reached nearer, her fingers inched toward her weapon. 'Give me strength okaa- san...'  
  
  
  
When it was barely on her face, she whipped out the dagger and slashed the hand thoroughly. The demon hissed, drawing the bleeding claw back to it. Now it was furious. She could see the glint in its crimson eyes as it clawed back at her.  
  
  
  
It ripped her left shoulder as she barely dodged it. But she defiantly stared at the mad creature and began her hurried chant. She stopped in mid verse as she stared past the demon outside.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru was here. And he looked furious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N]  
  
I am so sorry for not updating. My computer freezes a lot and I was unable to save my story...TWICE. So this is the third time that I have typed it out. Thank you and please understand...  
  
  
  
Please review and keep me happy~  
  
  
  
Check my bio for future updates 


	10. Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.blah blah  
  
Winter Rose Chapter 9 Hanyou  
  
A/N: The assassin is 'it'. Using 'he' is too hard cause I needed that for Sesshou. If you want a figment of what the assassin looks like think of Hiten, only crimson eyes, tattoos on face and hands, and black armor.  
It was like a staring contest, sizing each other up. Evidently, Sesshoumaru was huge. He stood still in the crushed snow, his tongue lolling out as his breath made wisps of visible air. The assassin stood stiff in the broken hole way of where Inu-Yasha was thrown through.  
  
Kagome.well.Kagome had crawled to her father and was wiping his bloody brow with the sleeves of her kimono.  
  
Silence. Only light breathing and snow stirred in the wind.  
  
But a grin was breaking on a pale face, a sadistic grin. Cautiously, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air permeating of the miasma surrounding it.  
  
Then it spoke, "The great Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Aa.the hanyou speaks"  
************************  
Kagome perked up at those words. She watched the grin fade into a scowl of hatred. She stared as Sesshoumaru sneered at him, throwing insults and mocking it. The face twisted as its pride was challenged.  
  
"You were once a human, a lowly peasant I presume." Sesshoumaru raised his head higher.  
  
"I have been a demon for a hundreds years," it bit back.  
  
"You were changed into a hanyou decades ago.then someone gave you more power, making it look as though you were a demon.a miko did." Then he sat back on his haunches.  
  
It wouldn't respond. It just narrowed its eyes and bit on its lower lip nervously.  
  
"Who would give a hanyou added power without wanting something of great value in return?" Sesshoumaru had an inkling of who it was, no, he knew who it was. The power that the hanyou received was new for he did not know how to control it to a higher level.  
  
The hanyou was strong, yet weaker against him. He knew it, the hanyou knew it. He would drive it into an uncontrollable rage, forcing it to lose his concentration. Then he would break into its mind.  
************************  
It was not as stupid as it may have seemed. It began to inch backwards. The plan was already useless for Sesshoumaru had arrived. It would die a slow painful death. And it prayed that its mistress would save its life. But he refused to back out, his pride as one of the best assassins was at stake.  
  
He would have to be patient and wait.but Sesshoumaru was irritating it.  
************************  
  
Hmmm.so that was its plan. Sesshoumaru had sneaked a look into his thoughts. He was correct Kikyo was behind it all.  
I am sorry. I decided to write again after I read all the reviews that said something like I've been waiting for a long ass time. But the chapters will be short cause I got no time. *sigh* my time to write is so~ short.  
  
Also, I also concluded that asking to review every single time can get annoying.so.^_^ JUST HAVE FUN READING MY TINY TINY CHAPPIES!!!~ 


	11. The Time is Near

Serasa  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Inu-yasha.then Sesshoumaru could be mine.  
  
A/N: I'm baacccccccckkkkkkkkkk.  
  
************** Kagome ******************  
  
Kagome watched intensely, admiring Sesshoumaru's impassive face and his form changed back into a human body.  
  
Wisps of his fair hair soothingly waved with the frosty wind, making his appearance ethereal and unreal. He never once looked at her. He gazed at his foe, almost as if bored. She wasn't dim-witted.the legends of Sesshoumaru were greatly notorious and feared. He was infamous for his few yet cutting vocabulary that drove his opponents livid and his rapid deadly attacks, ripping them into scorching pieces.  
  
Yet she knew the outcome would not be too pleasing.  
  
************** Kikyo ***************  
  
Kikyo watched enthralled through her open door. Maybe it can happen, I can become queen of these lands. Handsome Sesshoumaru-sama, you could have been my husband, the grand sovereign of the western lands including the thriving Higurashi territory. Foolish demon.you made a choice, to be with my sister.a bastard child of this noble line.  
  
Yes, Kagome of the royal Higurashi family. We are very much alike, with our miko mothers and sharing the same dull father. I have arranged this for years, since I discovered of your existence. My mother hated me for it and father never noticed me since you were born. You will die today for stealing my position, my father, the love I deserve to have.  
  
************** Half-Demon ***************  
  
I am not a fool, but I have no alternatives. Kikyo is watching me, and her mother's gift binds me to her, yet I am not her creation. I will die today. I don't want to.  
  
My eyes sense too much. The younger sister is watching him. She shifted slightly, gazing at the white lord. Then she turned and looked at me, a sea of pity in her eyes. She senses something I cannot feel. It stirred an emotion in me, something I had long forgotten.  
  
I am afraid.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Death is an important element of the cycle of life. All who live must die. Half-breed, you have brought death closer to yourself." Sesshoumaru stepped forward, wanting to end this useless staring match.  
  
"So the stone statue speaks," his voice oozed with sarcasm. "Let's end this or the girl dies." He crouched low, his body tense.  
  
He leapt far away from him, distancing himself from the purebred demon. I am afraid. I heard the tales. I don't want to die. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the girl fidget uncomfortably, knowing that she would not be able to escape with the gaping bloody wound I bestowed upon her.  
  
My body lurched into the air, higher, beyond the treetops. I flipped backwards, into the woods. My advantage, I would fight in my best area, on the trees. Mistress, you have promised me freedom and security. I have killed your father's enemies for you. Free me. I waited for him. When I glimpsed a simple movement from him, I retreated farther, staying away from him and drawing him deeper into the woods.  
  
It's Kikyo's turn now.  
  
************** Kikyo ***************  
  
Finally. I masked the gloating look on my face with a worried one. I lifted the hems of my kimono and hurried over to my sister, ordering the men to stay by my father under all circumstances and to treat him. I knelt beside her in the mess of splintered wood and broken pottery, caressing her hair, murmuring words of comfort as my other hand dug into the back of my thick obi. My ornamented knife. I couldn't think.  
  
Kagome wasn't even paying attention. Slowly and stealthily I drew out my blade. I lusted for this moment all my life. My hand fisted in her ruffled hair, yanking her head back. She gasped and I smiled. I brought down my knife, for her exposed throat.  
  
************** Kagome ***************  
  
His agile figure slipped deeper into the forest, all I could see was his shadowed form as he moved among the thick barren branches, almost calculating his every leap. Then to my surprise my sister appeared next to me. Her face was etched with worry and compassion, and I would have fallen into her embrace if it wasn't for my trembling. Then I realized that her words were turning choppy almost gurgled. I listened to her speech. Her words alarmed me.  
  
"It's alright Kagome dear, I'm here. I'm always here, watching you. I always have. Don't worry. Yes. I'll protect you bitch. Come here, relax and die." I stiffened.  
  
Then my head was thrown back, my scalp burned. My hand groped for anything near me.a piece of wood, as the other tried to shove her away. Then I saw her face. Wide laughing eyes burned into mine, she burst out barking in insane laughter. I froze and stopped breathing, stunned at as her lips twisted into a wide smile. I thought I died. Then faces flashed before my eye. Mother, father, Kaede, Sesshoumaru. Then all my senses flooded back into my body. I shoved my hands up at her instinctively trying to protect myself, forgetting that I held the piece of wood in my shaking hands.  
  
It went into her face as her blade fell and carved my neck with the tip of her knife. I had shoved away from her at the same time, strength added into my fury.  
  
I blanched and then realized that my sister had tried to kill me.  
  
Sister, I refuse to die.  
  
Hello.long time no upload. Sorry for the delay, but I am trying to apply to college now. Argho. Feel free and e-mail me. Thank you.  
  
New name.serasa, not sera2 


	12. Gone

Winter Rose  
by Serasa

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha.

You guys happy to see me again? I got a lot of reviews demanding that I get out and finish this story. It's almost done (1 to 3 chapters more), but it'll take some time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped deeply, drinking into her mind what had happened. Kikyo, her only sister in this world had tried to kill her. Trembling quietly she stood up, moving slowly in the sea of broken wood to evade notice from her fallen sister's body. She was alone and forgotten in the midst of battle. Sesshoumaru and that demon had entered far into the woods. Her frantic father was with his throng of soldiers, calculating damages upon the men and demons. With that in mind, she steadily approached Kikyo. Her body was twisted upon a splintered wood beam that had once supported the wall, but Kagome could hear a slow strained breathing from her. She gripped another piece of wood close by in case of danger and continued on. She gasped when she caught sight of her sister. Kikyo's face was a bloody mess. She was obviously alive by the low pained moans she emitted, but her face was beyond repair. The splinters she had grabbed had done their permanent damage.  
  
--- --- ---

Sesshoumaru leapt on and on, almost enjoying this as if this was a game. He knew that the half-demon was desperate on drawing him away from others. He was confident that Kagome would be able to protect herself. Archery and childhood in an everyday-rough-and demon-ransacked village had toughened her to a level prissy Kikyo would never achieve. But he had had enough.

"No more," he murmured as he brought a glowing claw up to his chest.

He blurred across the woods into his opponent, easily avoiding the steaming acid hurtled in frantic protection. He gripped onto his victim's arm and pulled the screaming hanyou down to the frozen earth as he released toxic poison at the same time. His body dropped lightly thorough the frigid air dragging the hanyou with him. But by the time he slowly landed on the crunching ice, the hanyou existed no more.

He looked back toward the castle, _Kagome....  
_

_--- --- ---  
_

Inu-Yasha was frantic. By Higurashi's strict orders he forced himself to check on the men. As a head leader he was obligated to take care of his guards, but he could only think of Kagome. _Where is she?_ Higurashi himself had disappeared after his daughters, allowing none to accompany him.

--- --- ---

He trekked slowly, returning to the ruined castle. He caught sight of the decorated blade gleaming luminously in a woodpile and picked it up. His hand tightened to a fist. The fresh smell of blood greeted him, and he knew that it was not hers. He found her on her knees then, one dirty hand pressing onto her ripped shoulder, and the other hand using torn sleeves of kimono to wipe her bloodied sister. Sorrow was etched onto her face as she looked up at him. He waited as she cried herself in grief to sleep.

He then stooped low and pulled her tired body up, cautiously carrying her as if she was a child. He looked back and nodded to the old man, tossing him a familiar knife. He then disappeared into the darkening woods.

--- --- ---

Higurashi had returned with a thoughtful look on his wrinkled face. He then solemnly ordered his men to search for his daughters. Kikyo had been found. Her body and face were bandaged heavily and carefully with Kagome's colors. But Kagome herself was nowhere to be found.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...reviews are good to vent yourself out in. IM SORRY FOR BEING LATE!


	13. Home

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Winter Rose by Serasa

Chapter 13

Constant thoughts of hesitance and annoyance fluttered in his mind. It wasn't because of the little human girl trailing behind him boring her bright blue eyes into his back, nor the snail-like pace they traveled at, nor the smell of decayed blood that assaulted his senses nonstop…

It was the fact that she had not spoken a word since their departure. She had awakened hours after their leaving, her swollen eyes had scoured the eerie forest in confusion and when it dawned on her that it was not her home nor any known human-dwelling region, she had hastily squirmed out of his hold and away from him.

And now she had begun to weep again. He stopped walking and sighed.

_Kami save his soul…_

Kagome's eyes squeezed shut as hot tears poured out of the corners of her eyes. The flashbacks of the attack were causing a great toll on her body and mind. She felt abandoned again. After losing her mother, she had believed that she would receive the love that was lost from her new family, from father and Kikyo, the only family left in this world. But betrayal hit hard again. Kikyo…

And Sesshoumaru was not helping. He maintained his distance, keeping a distance wide enough for a troupe of performing travelers to fill between them. _How splendid, I have to marry that block of ice who does not even notice me stumbling and weeping my eyes out over here. I can trip and fall over that cliff there and he'll probably feel inconvenienced for having to turn around and realize that his useless wife-to-be died before reaching their destination. No…no…he is not like that…when I thought I was about to die, I called out for him, and I knew that he was coming to save me…and that time we had tea…he played, almost joked around with me…and that time we went out to the gardens…he was warm…_

Her cheeks heated to a warm pink color. Kagome immediately brought her hands up to hide them, shaking her head side-to-side to rid her mind of these indecent thoughts. _Wake up! What was I thinking? Maybe this happens to people who keep losing precious people…_

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned and she collided into him, her head banging into his shoulder, her chin into his breastplate armor. He cast a semi-questioning look of irritation and annoyance down at her. _ What? How dare he! And I was thinking of how sweet he was for… _She burst into a brighter shade of red when she suddenly remembered of her thoughts before. She hastily averted her eyes and swept around him, ready to walk away with her head held high.

But a deep voice interrupted her plan.

"Girl, we have arrived."

And Kagome could only stare up and gape at the palace above her.

Her new home.

It was like a stone fortress sticking halfway out on the side of a very steep very high mountain. Soaring high above the earth with a gloomy aura, it was the most magnificent and strange structure she had ever seen. It was impenetrable. The entrance was impossible, an open balcony at the pinnacle of the palace.

Sesshoumaru beckoned her towards him and was rewarded with obliviousness. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, encasing her with an informal hug. Shocked Kagome tried to pull away, thinking of how improper it was to be constrained by him when she was still not too familiar with him. He ignored her feeble protests and forcibly tucked her head on his shoulder and wrapped her securely around with an arm. Sesshoumaru glared down and lingered as her temper simmered to near explosion.

Then he jumped higher and higher, above and beyond the tall sparse trees and into the sky.

She yelped as she was flung from the white earth and gawked in surprise as the trees and shrubs became smaller as the sky turned brighter. The frosty air was bitter and stung her vulnerable cheeks and hands but she could only peek over his shoulder at the sloping terrain and scattered villages and bonfires as people scampered around and lived their meager yet cheerful lives. And high above her, the heavens were a canopy of azure and periwinkle and the glaring burst of orange sunset brought tentative tears to her eyes. _This is home._

An overwhelming sense of peace invaded her soul and she hesitantly brought her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, silently thanking him for this gift. She carefully laid a wind-chapped cheek onto his shoulder and admired the warmth that emanated from him and closed her weary eyes.

Then she breathed.

Hey, it has been a while. But just to let you know… I WILL FINISH THIS….  
And I appreciate all the commentary that I have received. Thanks, I really do read and keep in mind all the things that have been brought up by you guys. You guys ROCK! I'll see you soon.


End file.
